


Read All About It

by FoxGlade



Series: #hashtag 'verse [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Deaf Character, Gen, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, clint's youtube channel has 3 videos and over 30 million subscribers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxGlade/pseuds/FoxGlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[WINTER SOLDIER SPOILERS]</p><p>AVENGERS UNDER QUESTION: ARE WE SAFE?</p><p>The revelations of Thursday’s information release concerning multiple national security agencies, most notably SHIELD, has called into question the credibility of many public figures. However, none have fielded the same level of scrutiny as the SHIELD agent known as Natasha Romanoff, code name: Black Widow. She fought against invaders alongside the Avengers in the Battle of New York, but can she be trusted now that her past has been revealed?</p><p>(cont. pg 2)</p><p>Two months, as told in newspaper articles, interviews, press conferences, and Clint's YouTube account.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Read All About It

**Author's Note:**

> at this point, the timeline i'd been carefully maintaining in my head is basically shot to shit. so, forgive any timing errors, but here's the basic: Avengers happens early May 2012, IM3 happens late December 2012, Thor2 happens late Jan/early Feb 2013, Cap2 happens early April 2013. after that, bucky joins the team around mid-May.

**AVENGERS UNDER QUESTION: ARE WE SAFE?**

The revelations of Thursday’s information release concerning multiple national security agencies, most notably SHIELD, has called into question the credibility of many public figures. However, none have fielded the same level of scrutiny as the SHIELD agent known as Natasha Romanoff, code name: Black Widow. She fought against invaders alongside the Avengers in the Battle of New York, but can she be trusted now that her past has been revealed?

(cont. pg 2)

\---

“Captain! What do you say to public criticism of the Avengers taking on a team mate with such an incriminating past?” The camera turns from the young, intrepid reporter to Steve, who’s wiping a strand of sweat-soaked hair off his forehead and looking annoyed. The street behind him is filled with rubble and debris, some still smoking slightly.

“With all due respect, ma’am, Black Widow is probably the most competent, well-respected member of our team,” he replies, ignoring a distantly shouted “We heard that!” A second later, a man dressed in dark purple leathers steps into frame ten or so metres behind Steve and makes a face.

“So you have no problem with her past work as an assassin for a Soviet organisation?” the reporter continues, and if she thinks she’s throwing him off balance with her questions, she’s clearly not done her research.

“I think that if the people we’re defending have a problem with where Natasha’s come from, they should take a closer look at the rest of us,” Steve replies coldly. “None of us are or ever have been saints, and half of us used to be on the other side of the fence.” His eyes flicker over to where the man in the leathers is now arguing with Iron Man, both of them gesturing at a collapsed shop and clearly having an enthusiastic argument. “But I’ve found, the ones who used to play on someone else’s team are the ones who value this one the most.”

“Hey, Cap, c’mere,” Iron Man shouts. “Wedge that Frisbee of yours in here, Hawkeye wants to go in and check for unexploded bombs or injured kittens or something.”

“Duty calls,” he tells the reporter with a sunny smile, and strides off back to his team mates.

\---

[Extract from “Human After All”, a feature article by P. Parker, published June 14th, 2013]

After the Battle of New York, many questioned the rapid appearance and disappearance of the group known as the Avengers. As the most public figure, eyes turned to Tony Stark for answers, and after two months of non-answers and deflection, he agreed to a carefully worded interview in TIME Magazine on the topic.

One year later, the article in question has been read by all, analysed by the best, and discussed by everyone in position of a TV spot. However, the only moment of any real substance, in this reporter’s opinion, is Stark’s response to being asked whether the Avengers will ever assemble again.

“I don’t know,” he says. “I can tell you, I am in contact with exactly one other member of the band, and I know the location of one other member. And they’re not the same one. So, do I think we’ll all come together the next time a threat looms? Couldn’t tell you. Do I _want_ us to meet up again sometime? Yeah. I’d like that.”

\---

“Captain, you don’t know how honoured I am to finally have someone on my show who is _even more_ American than I am.”

“I’m glad to hear that, Mr Colbert.”

“This is your first time onscreen since 1944, and I have to ask; has the coffee in the waiting room improved at all since then?”

\---

[Extract from “Men Behind Monsters: Conversations Between Dr Bruce Banner and Dr Hank McCoy”]

McCOY: You’ve long been absent from the scientific community, and I know I’m not the only one who’s thankful for your return to the field.

BANNER: You’ll have to thank Tony for that. Uh, Stark, I mean. The Stark Industry labs I’m working in now are incredible. And, more importantly, completely Hulk proof [laughs].

McCOY: I have to ask, what is it like working with Tony Stark on a regular basis? Forgive me for saying, but you don’t seem very compatible, for various reasons.

BANNER: Mm, yeah, it surprised everyone, really. We met under pretty unique circumstances and started working together just before New York, so I guess it was a case of – fire-forged friendship, maybe. He’s great to work with. I’d be happy to have him as my partner indefinitely, really. In the labs, I mean.

\---

[YouTube clip titled “everyday life in avengers tower #1”, 3:31 duration, uploaded by “angrybirdarcher”]

“Hey, Steve. You’re looking Disney today,” an offscreen voice, obviously the cameraman, says. Captain America – Steve – looks up from his sketchbook and smiles innocently. In casual clothes, he looks his age for once; he could be any New York art student, albeit one with an intense interest in exercise.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he replies. He nods directly at the camera and says, “Are you taking a photo of me?”

“Nah, it’s a video. We can make film without the giant cameras now, it’s pretty neat-“

“I know what a camera phone can do, Clint, I’ve been here for a year now,” Steve laughs. “But thanks for trying to teach a guy half your age about new technology.”

“I’m thirty-eight, you whippersnapper.” The cameraman – Clint – hesitates, then continues, “I may be deaf, but I’m not old.”

“I can’t tell if you’re joking or not,” Steve replies with a frown.

“Nope. 80% deaf, both ears.”

“I didn’t know that! Why didn’t I know that?” Steve demands, and Clint laughs.

“I wear my hearing aids pretty much constantly, since I’ve got my comms built in. And I’m boss at lip reading,” he adds, with clear pride. Steve nods, smiling. “So don’t call me old again, or I’ll kick your ass.”

“Right, right,” Steve says. There’s a clear spark of mischief in his eye. “So, Coulson would be closer to twice my age, then?” he asks, and Clint makes a disbelieving noise.

“Forty-eight isn’t twice twenty-six, _Steve_ , and what you’re implying? Rude,” he replies. “See, this is why I’m making this video, so everyone knows what an asshole Captain America is.”

“Hey!” Steve protests, but he’s laughing, and after a moment Clint joins in. “Why are you actually filming me, Clint?”

“Public awareness,” Clint says, the minute movement of the camera indicating a shrug. “This sucker’s going on YouTube. Show our human side, good publicity, that sort of thing. Can’t hurt.”

“It really could,” Steve says, more amused than anything else. “Are you going to film anyone else, or am I special?”

“Like you don’t know you’re special, Rogers,” Clint shoots back. “But yeah, I’ll go around and annoy some people with this thing. Er,” he interrupts himself, “the Avengers, I mean. I wouldn’t put the, um, civilians living here on the web.”

Understanding dawns in Steve’s eyes and he nods. “Good. Thanks.”

“So, what are you drawing?”

Immediately an enormous hand covers up the sketchbook, although he’d closed it before the video began. “A civilian,” he replies teasingly. A hand reaches out from behind the camera to punch him lightly on the bicep.

“Foiled again by Captain America!” Clint cries in a horrendous German accent. “I get the hint. I’ll leave you to your wistful drawing.”

“Much obliged,” Steve replies, Brooklyn accent thick for a moment. Clint laughs, and the video shuts off.

\---

[Extract from “Human After All”]

As expected, the Avengers are tight-lipped about most topics, and all members except Tony Stark and Captain America (evidently the team leaders) categorically refuse all organised interviews. A reporter’s only chance is to catch them on the street, and engage them in a manner that suits the Avenger in question. For example, the stoic Hawkeye most often answers questions asked in jest, as demonstrated by the now infamous news clip.

“How do you respond to being named the Post’s Most Eligible Bachelor?” a reporter shouts from the throng of journalists behind a safety barrier. Hawkeye, who had been collecting his treasured arrows from the rubble near the barrier, looks up and gives the cameras the first grin ever seen on his face by many.

“I respond by being confused,” he calls back, sorting the arrowheads he holds as he speaks. “Seeing as I’m not a bachelor, and all. Aren’t you guys supposed to be good at research?”

The Black Widow is notoriously infuriating to the press, having perfected the art of saying much without answering anything; Captain America alternates being staunchly honest and showing candid cheekiness, a dichotomy that baffles even the hardest of journalists; Tony Stark’s relationship with the press hasn’t changed since he began working in a team.

No one has yet tried to interview the Hulk.

\---

**NEW KID ON THE BLOCK: ADDITION TO THE AVENGERS?**

In their defence of Staten Island yesterday, the Avengers were helped by an as-yet-unidentified non-civilian. His masked appearance has caused speculation among many, given that no announcement has been made of an addition to the superhuman team. In addition, he spent much of the battle working in close tandem with the Black Widow. Could he be a past ally, attempting to gain the same acceptance the Black Widow has achieved? Was this his first and last fight, or will we be seeing more of him in the future?

(cont. pg 3)

\---

“We can confirm at this time that the man who fought alongside us last Tuesday in Staten Island was not a civilian, and is at this time a trial member of the Avengers,” Steve Rogers says, voice perfectly even. “For security reasons, we cannot reveal his identity, his code name, or when he came to our attention.”

Shouted questions fill the conference room. “Ms Romanoff! What do you say to speculation of you having worked with the man before now?” one particularly brave reporter yells. Romanoff smiles her polite Stark Industries PR smile.

“The speculation surrounding this man’s appearance has been at times amusing,” she says. “I would suggest to all who put forth their speculated opinion that the Avengers aren’t all that good at keeping secrets, and especially aren’t that good at _being_ secret. Just look at our costumes; we’re not trying to hide.” A few titters from the audience. “Give us time. Before you know it, our new member will be just as free with the press as the rest of us.” Many laugh outright at that.

“We’re handling it well, but you have to understand; the organisation that gave us orders was destroyed just over a month ago,” Rogers adds, and his tone is earnest. “We’re still figuring out how to manage ourselves without SHIELD regulations and officials to keep us in line. This is just one of those situations where you’ll have to be a little patient before we figure out how to do this right.”

“So we can expect another press conference concerning the new member soon?” a reporter calls out as soon as Rogers finishes speaking. Rogers and Romanoff look at each other, expressions unreadable.

“I can’t say that,” Rogers replies with a slight frown. “It’s his decision. But Agent Romanoff is right; we’re not fond of secrets, these days.” His mouth is a downward slash, and it’s clear he’s remembering the circumstances resulting in SHIELD’s destruction. “It won’t happen immediately, but you can be assured that our new member will put forth his own identity when he is ready. Thank you.”

\---

[YouTube clip titled “everyday life in avengers tower #2”, 0:39 duration, uploaded by “angrybirdarcher”]

The video opens on two people sitting at a kitchen table, playing some variation of a card game, both of them laughing. “Good, get this on camera, he’s counting cards,” Natasha Romanoff says to the person behind the camera. The other person at the table scoffs.

“Like you’re not cheating in every way you know how,” Bruce Banner retorts with a grin. Natasha shakes her head.

“I was on an op this one time,” she begins, then cuts herself off. “I know that technically all of SHIELD’s files are on the internet for public viewing, but I still feel edgy telling them myself,” she says instead, nodding to the camera.

“No, makes sense, especially if this is the Casablanca thing,” the man behind the camera – Clint, again – agrees. “I want to hear it again though. I’ll shut this thing off.”

“Alright. So, Coulson pulls me out of the rotation pool, tells me-“ The camera shakes as Clint fumbles with it, and then goes dark.

\---

[Extract from “Human After All”]

In a surprising turn, the Avengers speak more openly of their relationships than on any other subject, and always with pride. Of the seven current team members, three have known partners; Tony Stark has long since been romantically linked to Pepper Potts, and Thor is not shy about his relationship with celebrated astrophysicist Dr Jane Foster. Hawkeye has often stated that he has a long-term partner, but refuses any details beyond that, giving not so much as a marital status or gendered pronoun, to many journalist’s frustration. He seems to enjoy being difficult on the subject.

“Of course the rest of us know who his partner is,” the Avengers will say routinely when asked. “Hawkeye and his partner deserve privacy. Why the hell would we say anything he wouldn’t?”

When speaking of friendships, it is obvious that every member of the team is close to one another. However, it is also obvious that some are closer than others, on and off the battlefield. Bruce Banner, in his infrequent interviews, never fails to mention Tony Stark when discussing his current scientific ventures, and it is clear he holds great affection as well as respect for the eccentric genius. Hawkeye and Black Widow worked together for SHIELD long before the Avengers came into being. And it comes as no surprise who the newest member of the team is closest to.

\---

**ONE YEAR LATER: CITY REMEMBERS CHITAURI ATTACK**

(…) Of the countless memorials dedicated to those who lost their lives in the Battle of New York, many were visited by the Avengers. They came not in uniform, but in casual clothes; off the clock. It’s hard to believe, but many report that the team seemed surprised to be thanked and celebrated, and were quick to point out the heroic efforts of emergency workers during the attack.

“The real heroes are the ones without super-strength to help them,” Captain America said after one service. (…)

\---

“We are reporting live from West Bronx, where the Avengers today stopped what can only be described as an attempted invasion,” the reporter says. Behind her, alien bodies are visible, lying in the middle of the streets. “Like the Chitauri who came to New York just over a year ago, they arrived via inter-dimensional portal, but the invading force had much fewer numbers, leading to much less damage to surrounding areas. Although the battle ended hours ago, the Avengers remain on the scene, helping the emergency workers of the Bronx search for trapped citizens and – here comes the newest member now.”

Captain America, Black Widow and the new member are walking towards the civilian barrier, all looking dusty and exhausted – even the new member looks tired behind the mask covering his lower face. When they look up and see the multiple reporting teams waiting they slow their steps. The new member turns his head towards Captain America, clearly saying something, and the leader frowns. Black Widow adds something, and Captain America nods, slowly, frown still on his face. Then they head towards the barrier with renewed purpose.

“Hey guys,” Black Widow calls out before the reporters can say anything. “Want to hear a real scoop?”

She and Captain America turn to look at the new member, and there’s an expectant silence, before the man slumps his shoulders and takes off his mask.

“Hey,” he says. He sounds slightly sheepish, but confident. “My name is Bucky Barnes, and they call me the Winter Soldier. And, uh, I guess I’m the new Avenger.”

The press explodes, camera flashes going off and questions shouted from the reporters present, but the Winter Soldier just lets his hair fall in his eyes with a small smile. Captain America puts a hand on his shoulder and Black Widow leans into his side.

“Hey, senior citizens!” a voice shouts from above and slightly behind the three. Iron Man is hovering above the scene. “We’re packing up and heading back. Wrap it up, transport in five.” With that, he zips away.

“Nice talking to you folks,” Winter Soldier says, nodding to the press, and then the three of them are walking away, leaving the reporters reeling in their wake.

\---

[Extract from “Human After All”]

It’s easy to forget that these seemingly invulnerable, ever-vigilant heroes are just as human as any other New Yorker.

\---

[YouTube clip titled “everyday life in avengers tower #3”, 2:26 duration, uploaded by “angrybirdarcher”]

The video starts suddenly, catching someone in mid-sentence. “- told him, ‘She has been so anxious for the wedding, she has not eaten in two weeks!’”

“No shit, he really believed that?” The camera swings up from where it had been aimed at the floor and catches on the two people talking. Thor is sitting on a large couch, and Bucky Barnes is sitting cross-legged on a mattress in front of him, leaning back against his legs as Thor does elaborate braids in his shoulder-length hair. They’re both smiling, faces open.

“He was not known for his intelligence,” Thor allows, hands steady as he holds multiple strands of hair separate. “We knew this. At the time, Loki used that to justify my disguising myself as Freyja, rather than changing his own form to mimic her – in hindsight, it is obvious he was enjoying my discomfort. My brother may have felt comfortable in many different forms, including that of a woman, but I certainly didn’t.” His voice is a strange blend of humour and grief, subtle but still raw. “I am grateful that you allow me to share these memories – our teammates do not appreciate my speaking of him.”

“I wasn’t exactly out and about for his New York debut,” Bucky replies, shrugging. “He’s just your brother, to me.”

“He was.” Thor’s hands have stilled in Bucky’s hair. “Thank you for allowing me this. I still grieve terribly for him, and this remembrance… helps.”

There’s a long silence, before Bucky nudges him with an elbow.

“Keep braiding. Tell me how the wedding ended.”

“As you wish. As I said, the plan had been to wait until I was taken to his bedchambers…” The person behind the camera draws back, away from the doorway of the room, and is halfway down a hallway before the video ends as abruptly as it starts.


End file.
